Pokemon Ranger, Lunick's Journey!
by A Random Human
Summary: Lunick Knight has wrote letter after letter to Spenser, and then gets told that he has a chance to become a Ranger. Him and His family move out to Ringtown, Fiore from Undella Bay, Unova. But trouble begins to brew in Fiore, and the fate of the region rests in Lunick's shoulders. Prequel to Hilda the Alter-Ego's Unova Journey and my Shadows of Almia story. ON HIATUS!
1. Fall City arrival! Minun!

I got out of the boat and looked around. So this is Fall City.

"Lunick! Can you hold Summer for a second?" My Mom shouted from the boat.

"Mom! Summer is four now! Can't she get herself off?"

"Fine then! Sven, can you take her? Lunick is too impatient to meet that Spenser Ranger."

"Sure thing Mom! I will just see if Mr Mini-Afro and the twin sisters need help getting off the boat!" My goody-two-shoes twin brother, Sven smirked whilst sticking his tongue out at me. Crawford, our 10 year old brother kicked Sven in the head whilst jumping off the boat onto the pier.

"Nobody calls me Mr Mini-Afro! My name is Crawford and you know it!" Kate and Megan, my 8 year old sisters who are also twins, like me and Sven, then jumped off the boat. Kate then jumped over to me, with what looked like a toy or something in her open bag.

"Minun followed us and snuck into my bag!" She frowned, pulling my sleeping baby Minun out of her bag. It is only three weeks old. I found the mother of this baby Minun dead next to an egg on Route 16 back at our old home-region, Unova. I looked after the egg until it hatched, but... it was a strange egg. Two Pokemon hatched from it. My Minun and Sven's Shinx.

"Katelyn! Be careful! It is still a baby!" I snapped at Kate, making her cry, which triggered what our family call 'twinstincts', and Megan began to cry too. Mine and Sven's twinstincts kicked in then, making Sven get just as angry as me.

"Uggy bwabwa Miyun!" My little four year old sister, Summer shouted in her cute, babyish style whilst sat by my feet, tugging my shorts and sucking her thumb at the same time. Talk about multi-tasking!

"Mai..." Minun muttered whilst trying to stretch out to Summer from my arms after waking up. I rolled my eyes and placed Minun in Summer's outstretched arms. Summer did her cute high-pitched baby like giggle then, whilst rocking Minun around.

"Meet you in Ringtown, Son." Dad smiled, picking up Summer and giving me a chance to take hold of Minun, before walking further into the city to this Krokka Tunnel place which leads to Ringtown, where our new home is.

I just looked around the port here for a bit, Minun sleeping in my arms again.

"That's a cute Pokemon there. Is that going to be your Partner Pokemon... Lunick is it? I'm Spenser, Ringtown's Ranger Leader." I heard a voice come from behind me whilst I looked at the fountain.

"Oh! Hiya! I am Lunick! This Minun will be my partner pokemon when it is old enough. It is only three weeks old." I rushed after spinning around to face the green haired guy who was stood behind me.

"Well, there is a Ranger back in Ringtown who is going to be your primary Ranger Partner, who has a Plusle as her partner pokemon, with the plusle at the same age as yours. Her name is Solana by the way."

"Who? The Ranger or Plusle?"

"Ranger, silly... Look out!" A houndour then dived onto my back and another one grabbed hold of Minun using it's teeth and ran to a few metres away.

"Minun! What do we have to do?!"

"Capture the Houndours! Take this!" Spenser threw a Capture Styler at me, so I caught it.

"How do I use it?!"

"Hold it out, and press the capture button, then the disk will come out! An antenna will appear then. Just point it where you would like the disk to go, then draw circles around the Pokemon!" Spenser explained. I nodded and did as he said.

"Also look out from attacks directed at the line, Lunick!" Spenser shouted as he began to capture one of the Houndour. That left me with the one that had my Minun in its teeth. Minun was struggling and squirming whilst crying in the Houndour's grip.

"Keep calm, Minun!" I shouted. At my voice, Minun instantly relaxed. I took this as my chance to make the capture.

"Capture Complete!" I yelled once I had captured the Houndour and it had released Minun from it's grip. I picked up my hurt baby Pokemon and turned to face Spenser.

"Now that was impressive. That is better than what I have seen some veteran Rangers do in a capture! You are definitely worthy of the uniform and the Styler." Spenser smiled.

I am now an official Pokemon Ranger! YES!


	2. My four year old sister's first enemy!

"Say, do you want a quick ride to Ringtown, Lunick?" Spenser had asked me after my mini celebration.

"What do you mean?"

"My Fearow can get us to Ringtown quicker than through the Krokka Tunnel."

"Ahh! Yeah... But what if Minun falls?"

"By the looks of it, Minun probably isn't going to be leaving the top of your head for a while!" Spenser laughed. Yeah, he was probably right. Minun is digging its feet into my head after all!

"Mai..." Minun also sounds ill. No wonder! That Houndour dug its teeth into its body pretty deep to the point that it was heavily bleeding. I carefully lifted Minun off my head and held it tightly in my left arm.

"Okay. Lets go to Ringtown." I said, seriousness evident in my voice. Spenser nodded and called his Fearow, who grabbed my right wrist and Spenser's left. I held onto Minun even tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. I was just like that for a few minutes. I finally opened my eyes wide and looked around. Fiore looks amazing from the sky! So... Mini!

"Lunick! Be careful as we are about to land in Ringtown!" Spenser shouted to me when we touched the ground just outside the Ranger Base.

"Ben! Stop running away!" I looked around and saw a little boy about the same age as Summer toddling about with a redhead and another boy about Kate and Megan's age chasing him about.

"The four year old is called Ben, the red haired boy is his older brother, Keith and the other boy is their step-brother, Nate. Keith and Ben also have an older sister, Luana and an older brother, Kellyn." A girl with ruby red eyes and blue hair, which seemed to turn up at the back, said cheerfully as she walked out of the base.

"Ah! Solana! This is Lunick, your new Ranger Partner. Lunick, this is the Ranger which I told you about in Fall City, y'know, the one with the Plusle as old as your Minun." Spenser explained. I went to see if Minun was okay, but then I noticed that he was not there.

"Bwig bwuber! Mwinun heeyah!" I jumped at that but turned around to see Summer stood there, trying to tug at my trousers whilst trying to get Minun off her head.

"Thanks Summer!" I grinned to my four year old sister, making her grin wildly whilst she stepped back as Minun looked like it wanted to dive on her head again. Then she fell back into that Ben kid, making them both cry.

"Summer!" I then saw a boy with a mini-afro run over and pick Summer up, with two similarly aged girls and a boy about my age with a Shinx. Looks like the whole family is here now...

"Fwatch whewe tha doo-doo ehd iss goweng!" That Ben shouted. Uh oh... Looks like Summer has got herself her first enemy at four years old...

"Anyways..." Solana muttered.

"Meanwhile, over by the Ranger Base..." Spenser groaned.

"We... erm... Go inside?" I suggested.

"Yeah... That is probably for the best..." Spenser agreed, so we walked inside. I am just hoping that my parents do not get involved with what just happened...


	3. Shock war!

"LUNICK KNIGHT!" Was yelled after I was chatting to Spenser, Solana and Murph for a bit. I sweatdropped as Mom appeared in the base doorway.

"Hey, Mom..." I groaned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP AN EYE ON SUMMER WHEN SHE WAS PLAYING?!"

"I WAS BUSY!"

"THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE!"

"GO AWAY, MOM!" I yelled, turning away angrily. Mom stormed away angrily. Spenser was almost laughing his head off.

"That, is my over protective and stressy Mom." I explained. Murph burst out laughing.

"She has brown hair though! You don't!"

"You haven't seen my dad. Blue and black hair. Me and my twin look like him." I groaned.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN?!" Everyone shouted. Then Sven walked in to see me.

"Speak of the devil, here he is." I stated, pointing at him. Sven growled.

"Dude, stop showing off in front of your girlfriend. I can show off as much as I want though, 'cause I'm a free guy." Sven smirked, putting on his cowboy hat. I growled at him then.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Looks like it."

"I HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND!"

"So you are gay?"

"No. But why say that?"

"Because. You say that you have no girlfriend. You never said anything about a boyfriend."

"I DON'T HAVE ONE OF THEM EITHER!"

"Geez. If you were a girl, it would definitely be th-"

"Sven. Shut the hell up this second. If you don't, I will tell Crawford that you called him 'Mr Mini-Afro' again."

"Okay. You win. But first..." I got a small electric shock from his Shinx. I twitched before getting Minun to shock Sven back. Then it turned into the baby electric Pokemon shock war. Well, until Kate, Megan and Crawford showed up and tried to keep us apart. This is getting A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!


	4. Pizza! Lets annoy Solana!

"Okay, you must really hate your twin." Solana smirked, trying to flatten out my hair after it got shocked a time too many from Shinx. I batted her hand away.

"You think?!" I huffed, picking up my tired Minun. Minun is just a little cutie when sleeping. Minun woke up then, and realised that he had been moved, before shocking me, Solana, Spenser and Murph, before jumping out of my arms and falling asleep next to Solana's Plusle. I looked at the other three, and they were just twitching from the shock.

"That Minun is just crazy..." Spenser sweatdropped afterwards.

"I might leave him with my sisters for a few days..." I groaned, knowing that Minun behaves with Kate, Summer and Megan.

"Tomorrow then. Maybe for a week or so?" Solana whispered, sorting out her hair after it had fell straight through the shock. I nodded before sitting down.

"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" Murph shouted afterwards, when there was an awkward silence for about ten minutes.

"What sort of game?!" Me, Solana and Spenser asked, the same suspicious look on our faces.

"Erm, Scrabble?"

"What the hell?!" Solana yelled, shaking her head.

"Hey, at least it isn't something like strip poker!" Murph yelled back. We all gave Murph a weird look.

"I actually wouldn't mind..." I smirked, then, winking at Solana, who punched my shoulder (very hard) before storming upstairs.

"Wow, it usually takes us a few hours to get Solana upstairs!" Spenser laughed, giving me a friendly nudge.

"Why?"

"She always insists on cooking food, so we pretend to eat her food, when we really throw it away. Her food doesn't taste that nice. So, when he goes upstairs, we order pizza!" I laughed at that. Solana did seem very f***ed off, so I assume she won't come downstairs until morning!

"She will try to stab you in the morning though. She always does to pervs like you." Murph smirked.

"HEY! I'm twelve, thank you very much, why would I want to be a perv?" I asked then, glaring at Murph.

"Well, you did wink at her when Murph mentioned Strip Poker."

"And you are doomed tonight, Lunick. You share a room with her." I began to choke on the air then.

"YOU GUYS F***ING SERIOUS?!" I yelled, before there was a loud thud on the ceiling.

"Solana is p***ed off. She thuds on the ceiling when she wants us to quieten down. Always." Murph groaned.

"Anyway, because you were the one who brought up the whole 'angry Solana' situation by mentioning strip poker, you get the pizza, Murph." Spenser smirked, before my annoying twin walked in.

"You okay, Svenny?" I smirked, and he shook his head.

"I need to get away from Mr Mini-Afro, little twins and crying toddler. Plus, our parents are trying to force-feed us sprouts and broccoli, just because they need to buy more food tomorrow..." Sven groaned.

"Ha! We are having pizza!" I smirked, jut as Murph came back with the pizza.

"Hey, could I stay here with you guys for a bit? I would be eternally grateful!" Sven begged.

"We did get a free pizza." Murph stated then. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not? All the noise we can annoy Solana with, the better!" Spenser then laughed, before Murph put on some music. Very loud music. And boy, did we wind up Solana that night!


	5. Never ignore an afro kid!

I yawned as I woke up the next day. But I found myself tied to my bed.

"Seriously?!" I yelled out, trying to break out.

"Yep. Seriously. That is what you get for being a perv." Solana growled, putting her hair in it's usual style.

"It was a joke! Don't you know that jokes are meant to be laughed off?!"

"I do. But that wasn't a joke. I can tell if something is a joke!" Solana stormed off then, leaving me tied to my bed.

"Help! Murph! Spenser! Anybody! Help me!" I yelled, until Spenser walking in and smirked at me tied to my bed.

"Let me guess. Solana got annoyed at your perv joke last night. Once you were asleep, she tied you to your bed, and she stormed off after saying that it wasn't a joke?"

"Yeah!" I yelled as Spenser untied me.

"Solana has gone through the same process with MANY partners."

"M- Many?!"

"Don't worry, they just got asked by Professor Hastings to go to a different base in the region, due to the amount of complaints about Solana. You never know, you may be the first ever Ranger to stay as Solana's partner for longer than a month."

"The record is a month?!"

"Three weeks."

"Oh my Arceus! And I've lasted what? Two days?"

"Well, see you downstairs. The leftover pizza is in the oven, as Solana doesn't know how to open it. She's trying to make breakfast."

"Thanks for that tip, Spenser." I laughed, before grabbing my Ranger uniform. Now then. How to annoy Solana today...

Once I got downstairs (and ate a piece of leftover pizza!) everything seemed silent, until...

"IDIOT!"

"LOSER!" Spenser rolled his eyes whilst Solana groaned. The three of us went outside, and what did we see? Summer and that Ben kid having a big baby argument.

"Can you Rangers get those two to cut it out? The two girls and the boy with that yelling little girl went off to get their parents some minutes ago and haven't come back!" This guy, apparently called Larry, yelled before his Taillow attacked Summer. She began crying even louder then, as she had a little cut on her face. I rolled my eyes before picking her up.

"Don't cry, little sister..." I whispered into her ear before she hugged me around my neck (and tightly too! It hurt quite a bit!) and then, she did what was expected of a toddler in our family. She licked me before doing an Arceus damn annoying laugh.

"Wuv oo bwig bwuver!" Summer grinned as Crawford ran over.

"Lunatic! Pass Summer here!" Crawford did his typical prankster grin before I stuck my tongue out for calling me Lunatic.

"Okay, Mini-Afro."

"LUNATIC!" I laughed before passing my little brother Summer.

"Oh, and by the way, big brother, I think Sven is a bit ill at the moment, so expect to fall ill over the next few days." I glared at Crawford before walking over to Solana and Spenser.

"And that is how you deal with annoying siblings." I smirked, walking back into the base.

But... Crawford was right. The next day, I woke up with a pounding headache. Then I threw up. One lesson to be learned here.

If an afro tells you that you are going to fall ill, _**don't**_ ignore it.


End file.
